videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RaidenX
Hi RaidenX -- we are excited to have Video Game Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro hey thanks for my talk page! in fact my game is an actual planned game that i am going to do in the future soon but i was wondering if Super Smash Bros:Smash Wars is a real upcoming game is it? or just a fanon article for fun? anyways have a nice day!!-Boba fett 32 01:05, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Also hopefully that the current generation game consoles in the future does not discontinue i mean look what happen to the Gamecube they don't do gamecube stuff anymore but some stores still have them so i hope they dont kill off the X-360 and Wii -Boba fett 32 16:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Come baack Please come back here because I am interested in editing here as a bcrat, to help out and stuff and it would be awesome. Please reply back. User:GameGear360 Hey, considering that you are inactive on the wiki, you may want to make me both admin and bureaucrat. I had a lot of experience... You may also want to consider making me one too. I want to help improve this wiki. [[User:Maddyfae|'Don't you have a catchphrase to say or something?!']]What is she talking about? 01:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you also consider me as an admin and bureaucrat. I have been improving on your wiki for 2 months. FREE CAKE! FREE CAKE! (No Cake No Cake) Admins Hey RaidenX can we have admin rights here at this wiki? User:MarioPhineas76 Hello RaidenX i would like to make a complain there has been a couple of RaidenX please do something about they violated most of our roles and have been putting inapropriate and or disturbing pictures on our wiki.As the wiki contributor i want you to get them off this wiki and block them. These are some of the screen names of those who put the pictures. Ps.Please deleted those images User:Nuckfiggers Termite Kinggfrkdjgks RaidenX I'm sorry but some stupid Wiki Contributor has messed with your page Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. I had to deleate the information but don't worry were getting rid of those people and be re-constructing that page. RaidenX can you do something we have a big problem with a bunch of kids who are invading are wiki they have been putting pictures of them sitting next to their mother and penis photo's and its discusting and i want it to stop the person mainly is some guy who created an account behind are backs sometime on Wednesday and invaded are wiki Nuckfiggers Jgfrkdjgks Dear RaidenX can you please tell me how to become a wiki administer from kh2cool Hey RaidenX can you make the wiki backround red? Please FREE CAKE FREE CAKE (No Cake No Cake) Listen RaidenX I know your inactive, but can you can you please have admin rights on this wiki? Go here please. Hello Hello, RaidenX, I am a member of your great wiki, and I would just like to suggest some things. I know you are inactive, but hopefully you will see these soon. *You should promote Kh2cool, NermalTheBunny and MarioPhineas76, as they are active and helpful users to the wiki. *Would you allow me to change the look of the wiki, and change the favicon? I have some ideas that will make this wiki look different from others. At this time, the wiki is using default style, it doesnt look to good, I would be able to change the colors, maybe set a background, make this place more comforting. Thats all, thanks for reading this far. No Admins = No Hope! We need admins on this wiki or this won't be succseful! 1 12:13, April 12, 2012 (UTC)Doug.scheer HELP!!!!!! THERE'S SOME HACKER HACKING MY ACCOUNT AND YOU NEED TO STOP HIM!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!! I REMEMBER THAT TIME YOU WELCOMED ME!!!! 1 11:51, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Doug.scheer Hello RaidenX Greetings, I wanted to contact you because recently there have been several cases of vandalism occuring in the Video Game fanon wiki, all done by the use Doug and Rob and several Anonymous users, I'm really sorry of disturbing you but this wiki seriously needs some administrators, I would personally nominate myself, but I think more mature people are more suitable for the role, anyway, I hope for your answer soon. This is really embarassing, sorry to bother you but you can see this acts won't stop on their own Sincerely, Bluespheal 22:23, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Bonjour RaidenX Every GannonX pages should be deleted from this wiki. Singed,MariotheKing (talk) 16:38, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Can you please ask user MariotheKing not to edit my page Heroes at War. He added it to some stupid categories like super smash bros and stuff. Its a superhero fighting game?!?! MaverickGuest (talk) 08:13, October 19, 2017 (UTC)